Los demenciales chicos acelerados
by Vinny Gonzo
Summary: Alguien dijo una vez que el sexo entre los magos es mucho más intenso que entre los muggles... Aunque puede que me lo haya inventado. En cualquier caso, la magia y las hormonas no son una buena combinación. ¿O sí? ONESHOTS. LEMMON.
1. El hombre en el espejo

_**Bienvenidos hipotéticos lectores. Antes de comenzar, os robo unos segundos para presentar el proyecto.**_

_**"Los demenciales chicos acelerados" nace del caos que tengo en la cabeza, dónde las historias se crean y se destruyen con una facilidad pasmosa. En este caso, la idea llevaba meses rondándome la cabeza: una serie de oneshots de temática sexual sobre algunas parejas y/o personajes de Harry Potter. Me he decidido a publicarlo pues a veces la inspiración es así, y mientras te niega una historia ("Maelstrom", que aún no he terminado), te alienta a escribir otra. Así que aprovecho a publicar, y así no pierdo el ritmo.**_

_**Mi idea es centrarme en parejas poco habituales de la saga, aunque supongo que al final acabaré muriendo al palo de los protagonistas. Además, y como esto va de ir al infierno y tal, creo que meteré también algo de drogas y rock'n'roll. No obstante acepto ideas, así que si os apetece algun momento calenturiento de alguna parejita en particular, no dudéis en dejármelo en un review.**_

_**Nada más, gracias por leer y... sed malos.**_

_**Disclaimer: **como os podéis imaginar puesto que se trata de un fanfic, los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen._

_**Advertencia: **lenguaje y escenas sexuales explícitos.  
_

* * *

**1. El hombre en el espejo**

- ¿Me estás escuchando Draco?

El chico volvió la cabeza hacia su interlocutora con gesto de molestia.

- Claro que sí – contestó a Pansy – Y no, no tengo ganas de ir.

- Podríamos ir al salón de Madame Pudipié. O subir un ratito a la habitación de las Tres Escobas – se insinuó ella.

- He dicho que no, joder – Draco se sirvió un poco de zumo de calabaza y se lo bebió en silencio.

Por supuesto que iría a Hogsmeade. Pero no podía ir con sus amigos. Debía de ir sólo, pues tenía que encargarse de "regalarle" el collar que el Señor Oscuro le había hecho llegar.

- ¿A quién buscabas? – preguntó Pansy tratando de localizar la zona de la mesa de los Gryffindor que Draco había estado mirando.

- A nadie. ¿Quién demonios esperas que busque en esa mesa llena de zoquetes y sangresucias? – respondió el chico, tratando de disimular sus pálidas mejillas se habían teñido levemente de rojo.

- Seguro que estaba buscando a Granger – Zabini le lanzó la puñalada directa a la mandíbula.

- No Blaise, Granger es toda tuya. Y de tu mano derecha, por supuesto – Draco esgrimió una sonrisa afilada.

Sus compañeros rieron la broma mientras Blaise Zabini agachaba un poco la cabeza. Nadie en Slytherin, obviando a Zabini - cuyo ego miraba a los ojos al del rubio – y algunos alumnos mayores, sería tan insensato como para burlarse de Draco Malfoy abiertamente, pero estaba muy bien visto jactarse de sus ocurrencias.

- ¿Estabas mirando a esa zorra? – la voz de Pansy sonó más aguda y por tanto más irritante de lo habitual.

- No digas gilipolleces Pansy – Draco se apresuró a beber nuevamente de su copa para ocultar su sonrojo.

- No me mientas.

Draco respiró hondo, bebió el resto de su zumo de calabaza y miró a la chica fijamente.

- Sabes que yo solo tengo ojos para ti, mi pequeña arpía – contestó con un aplomo digno de un político experimentado que sabe que aunque lo que diga sea la mentira más grande jamás contada, su actitud convencerá a la audiencia de lo contrario.

Pansy pareció satisfecha y se puso a charlar con Zabini sobre otras cosas que a Draco le importaban más bien poco.

Había esquivado la bala, pero el revólver aún no estaba descargado. A partir de ahora sería más cuidadoso cuando decidiera poner sus ojos en la sangresucia de Granger.

Porque sí, la estaba mirando a ella. Draco no estaba seguro de cuál era la razón. Quizás los nervios que le causaban la misión que le habían confiado sus compañeros mortífagos. Era realmente frustrante, pero no podía evitarlo. La muy guarra tenía algo que lo hechizaba y sacaba su lado más animal. Cuanto más la miraba, con ese aire tan casual y vulgar, más ganas tenía de follársela.

Y es que Draco no se sentía atraído por Hermione, ni mucho menos. Despertaba en él un sentimiento irracional, totalmente deshonesto y despreciable. Fantaseaba con hacerla gritar de dolor, con abofetearla, con escupir en su boca, mientras la penetraba furiosamente. Quería hacerle daño mientras él sentía todo lo contrario. Quería domesticarla, someterla como el ser inferior que era.

Una dolorosa erección lo devolvió a la realidad de la que había escapado. La imagen de Granger sollozando en una esquina, vestida como una prostituta barata, aún le revoloteaba por los ojos.

Necesitaba un polvo, urgentemente. No podía pasearse por el castillo así, con la entrepierna en pie de guerra. Además, un poco de sexo lo ayudaría a relajarse y dormir bien, algo que no hacía desde hacía unas cuantas semanas.

Señaló a Crabbe y a Goyle que se levantaran y se acercó al cuello de Pansy.

- Siento haber sido tan brusco antes. Y siento no poder acompañarte a Hogsmeade. Pero puedo compensártelo – le susurró al oído.

La chica no se hizo mucho de rogar y se agarró del brazo de Draco.

Bajaron a las mazmorras a paso ligero. La excitación de Draco aún no se había evaporado y casi arrastraba a Pansy tras de sí.

En la sala común de Slytherin no había mucha gente, sólo algunos alumnos que llegaban tarde a desayunar. Draco y Pansy subieron al dormitorio de los chicos, acompañados de Crabbe y Goyle, que se apostaron en la puerta obedientes como perros de caza.

Por suerte para los alumnos de su casa, Salazar Slytherin confiaba tanto en su criterio de selección que no vio la necesidad de vetar el acceso a los dormitorios del sexo contrario mediante ningún hechizo. Los Slytherin eran astutos y ambiciosos. Irían a Hogwarts a convertirse en los más grandes magos del mundo. No iban a perder el tiempo en flirteos y arrebatos bajo sábanas, como esos idiotas hormonados que traía Godric Gryffindor.

Cuando la puerta del dormitorio, Pansy se sentó en la cama de Draco y comenzó a desnudarse. Draco se despojó de los justo y necesario. La túnica, la camisa, los zapatos. Se bajó un poco la cremallera del pantalón y se acercó a Pansy. Ella se encargaría de lo demás.

Cualquier otra chica habría esperado que "compensar" significase algo distinto. Habría esperado que Draco hubiera tratado de complacerla. Que hubiera empezado con un beso, una caricia y que después le hubiera hecho disfrutar.

Desde luego, cualquier otra chica no se habría puesto de rodillas a chuparle la polla.

Pero Pansy no era una chica cualquiera. Conocía a Draco desde que eran niños. Sabía lo que le gustaba y lo que no le gustaba. Y sabía que Draco nunca concebiría una relación sexual en la que él no fuera el protagonista, y mucho menos una en la que él tuviera que esforzarse.

A ella no le importaba. Era un pequeño precio a pagar por estar a su lado. Y tampoco estaba tan mal, le gustaba pensar que era la única que conseguía excitarlo. De hecho, apenas había acercado la boca a su cintura y ya estaba empalmado.

Pansy no lo hacía mal, pensaba Draco. Un poco brusca, si no llevaba cuidado se ahogaría. Pero lo hacía bien. Tanto que si no paraba acabaría corriéndose en su boca. Y no era eso lo que Draco quería.

Apartó a la chica con muy poca delicadeza, provocando que la saliva que ésta retenía en su boca gotease hasta el suelo. La empujó contra el colchón de la cama y la giró para ponerla de espaldas. Pansy entendió a la perfección lo que Draco pretendía y se colocó a cuatro patas sobre las sábanas, de frente al enorme espejo con marco de plata que el chico tenía junto a la cama.

Draco no esperó a que ella estuviera preparada y simplemente la agarró de la cintura y la penetró con rabia. Pansy emitió un gemido de sorpresa pero pronto las embestidas de Draco la hicieron olvidarse de nada más que no fueran las manos del chico en sus caderas y su propio aliento, húmedo, contra las sábanas.

Draco cerró los ojos y trató de imaginarse que era a Granger la que gemía escandalosamente. El resultado fue el contrario al esperado pues ahora, demasiado esclavo de sus propios sentidos como para ignorar a quién se estaba follando realmente, sólo pudo sentir un asco atroz cuando la sonrisa de Hermione Granger cruzó por su mente.

Asustado por el simple hecho de haber tratado de imaginarse una aberración como esa, abrió los ojos y se encontró, sorprendido, con su propio reflejo, que le devolvía la mirada desde el espejo. La piel pálida, tersa y sudorosa, los continuos vaivenes de sus caderas. Su pelo rubio platino, brillando con la luz matinal de la ventana. Sus pómulos marcados y su barbilla altiva.

Sin apenas darse cuenta, eyaculó.

Pansy respiró profundamente mientras Draco era presa del mejor orgasmo que recordaba haber tenido en su corta vida. La chica relajó los músculos y se tumbó sobre la cama, con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando de ese instante en el que las endorfinas te superan.

- Te quiero – dijo Pansy, con la felicidad eterna plasmada en cada una de sus facciones.

Draco contempló su reflejo una vez más. Un mechón rebelde había desertado de su perfecto y antinatural peinado y ahora le hacía cosquillas en la nariz. Sonrió, y dijo sin apartar la vista del espejo.

- Yo también.


	2. Arena mojada

_**Disclaimer: **por supuesto los personajes no son míos. Pero la parejita y la situación sí son una inventada muy gorda._

_**Advertencia: **besitos y abracitos ;-)_

* * *

**2. Arena mojada**

Dean Thomas dejó que el agua del mar se acercase tímidamente a sus pies. Era muy agradable sentir la arena mojada en la piel y la brisa marina revolviéndole el pelo. Respiró profundamente saboreando cada centímetro cúbico de aquel aire puro.

A sólo unos metros, Luna Lovegood se agachaba entre dos rocas mientras hablaba consigo misma, tratando de encontrar un crabarán, animal que Dean estaba casi seguro que no existía pero que no encontraba razones lógicas para convencer a Luna de ello. Porque obviamente las había, pero que convencieran a Luna era otra cosa.

En realidad no se estaban haciendo mucho caso. Dean estaba sentado en el salón del Refugio cuando la había visto coger un gran cesto y encaminarse hacia la puerta. Normalmente Dean no prestaba demasiada atención a las idas y venidas de Luna, pero en ese momento se habían cruzado en la cocina.

- ¿Dónde vas? – había preguntado el chico.

- Voy a coger crabaranes antes de que suba la marea – había contestado ella, con su habitual sonrisa soñadora - ¿Quieres acompañarme?

Cualquier otro día Dean habría declinado la invitación con una negativa cortés y se habría apoltronado en el sofá del salón a ver pasar las horas. Pero sentía que si no hacía algo el aburrimiento se lo acabaría comiendo vivo, así que aceptó.

Lo cierto es que en el Refugio no había gran cosa que hacer. Harry, Ron y Hermione pasaban las tardes encerrados en el cuarto de Griphook, seguramente maquinando algo que trataban de mantener en secreto con respecto al resto de habitantes de la casa pero que olía demasiado. El señor Olivander apenas compartía tiempo con ellos y Bill y Fleur estaban demasiado ocupados, y preocupados, como para intentar matar el rato con ellos.

Así que se podría decir que Luna era la única que se encontraba en su misma situación, y eso no era una muy buena noticia. A Dean no le caía mal, ni mucho menos. Se habían conocido en Hogwarts a raíz de que él comenzara su relación con Ginny. Al principio, como a casi todos, le había parecido una chica algo estrambótica, pero con el tiempo le había cogido cariño.

El problema es que Luna solía entretenerse con cosas que a Dean bien no le interesaban en absoluto, bien lo desconcertaban.

Pero allí estaba, paseando por la playa con ella. Llevaban alrededor de dos horas caminando casi en silencio. Dean cogía piedrecitas de la orilla y las lanzaba contra el agua mientras que Luna miraba entre las rocas en busca de alguna señal de los carbaranes.

- ¡Ay! – Luna soltó un gritito tras resbalar en una piedra especialmente mohosa y haberse llevado un buen golpe en el codo.

Dean se acercó.

- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó el chico ayudándola a salir de entre las rocas.

- Sí, sólo es un rasguño – Luna se sentó en la arena observándose con ojo clínico el codo.

- Déjame ver – Dean se sentó a su lado.

Efectivamente, era sólo un rasguño. Luna se curó la herida con la varita y se quedó observando el atardecer.

- ¡Qué bonito! – exclamó maravillada mientras el sol se sumergía en el horizonte marino, haciendo brillar la superficie como si fuera otro astro.

- Sí, es muy bonito – Dean se giró para sonreírle.

Pero en lugar de dirigirse a la cara de Luna, sus ojos se quedaron clavados en la pequeña y caprichosa abertura que se le había hecho en la camisa a la chica y que dejaba entrever uno de sus pechos casi con total nitidez.

De pronto le pareció que hacía mucho calor y sintió la urgente necesidad de lanzar otra piedrecita a la calmada superficie del mar, así que se levantó lo más rápido que pudo.

"Va sin sujetador" pensaba Dean sólo una hora después, mientras continuaban con su paseo. Aunque es cierto que Luna no poseía una delantera suficiente como para que resultase obligatorio llevarlo. De hecho casi todo su cuerpo seguía teniendo un aire aniñado. Pero sólo un aire. No se sentía atraído por Luna, eso estaba claro, es simplemente que ahora no podía borrar de su mente la imagen de ese seno pequeño y blanco.

Los truenos se encargaron de hacerle olvidar por unos minutos. Una nubes negras como el carbón se apretujaban en el cielo sobre sus cabezas y crujían vaticinando una tormenta breve pero intensa.

Estaban, a pesar de las advertencias de Bill, muy lejos del Refugio como para regresar antes de que la tormenta los alcanzase. Dean recorrió con la mirada el paisaje y, agradeciendo su suerte, señaló a Luna una cabaña medio escondida bajo una duna.

No fueron lo suficientemente rápidos y las nubes descargaron una cantidad importante de agua sobre los chicos antes de que pudieran alcanzar la cabaña. Empapados abrieron la puerta con dificultad y un olor a salitre y polvo los recibió.

Debía ser una antigua cabaña de pescadores, pero daba la impresión de llevar años abandonada. A decir verdad, Dean no había visto a nadie más a parte de los habitantes del refugio en varias millas a la redonda. Sólo llenaban la estancia una enorme mesa de madera y varios utensilios de pesca que se habrían visto antiguos quince años atrás.

Luna se sentó sobre la mesa mientras Dean trataba de vislumbrar a través de los deslucidos cristales de las ventanas de la cabaña cómo avanzaba la tormenta.

- Creo que vamos a tener que esperar un rato – se giró hacia Luna.

Pero de nuevo sus ojos no pudieron evitar dirigirse hacia el torso de la chica, dónde sus pezones erizados por la lluvia se apretaban contra la camisa mojada, casi traslúcida.

Como movido por un resorte, Dean volvió a mirar por la ventana completamente azorado y con la boca seca. Notó como se le aceleraba la respiración y suplicó al cielo tormentoso que Luna no se hubiera dado cuenta.

Pero aunque su actitud podía hacer aparentar que Luna era despistada, nada más lejos de la realidad.

- ¿Hay algún problema con mis pechos? – preguntó dejando escapar una breve risita, provocando que Dean deseara que se lo tragara la tierra.

- ¿Qué? No –notaba como le ardían las mejillas y las orejas – Son… Son muy bonitos – añadió con una leve tos y asombrado de haber dicho aquello.

- Puedes tocarlos si quieres.

El cerebro de Dean tardó unos segundos el procesar el significado de aquella frase. Trató de reinterpretarla de mil formas distintas, pero desde luego, no era reinterpretable en absoluto.

Y mucho menos cuando se giró hacia Luna y esta se había desabrochado la blusa hasta llegar al ombligo, dejando a la vista sus pequeños y pálidos senos, coronados cada uno de ellos con un pezón rosado que brillaban a causa de la humedad.

Como guiado por un _imperius_, Dean se acercó con cautela, como temeroso de que en cualquier momento Luna soltara una carcajada en su cara. Estuvo a punto de no hacerlo, pero la distancia que separaba sus manos de los pechos de la chica era cada vez menor y la atracción casi irresistible.

Fue Luna quien lo ayudó a completar el gesto, guiando sus manos hasta que encajaron con su busto. Dean los acarició embobado mientras ella ahogaba unos suaves gemidos con los ojos cerrados y la boca entreabierta. El chico dejaba que sus dedos morenos dibujaran la curva de sus pechos, mucho más pronunciada ahora que no tenían nada encima.

Repentinamente Dean tomó conciencia de la situación y se apartó un poco. Miró sus manos, que hasta hace unos segundos habían estado sintiendo la suavidad y el calor de los pechos de Luna y después la miró a ella, sentada en la mesa con la camisa abierta y su largo pelo rubio acariciando sus hombros. Y esos ojos... Esos grandes y profundos que ahora lo observaban con una chispa traviesa titilando en su superficie.

Y sin dudarlo volvió a acercarse pero esta vez para besarla. Luna contestó al beso con el énfasis de alguien que lleva esperando un momento como ese demasiado tiempo. El chico se olvidó por un momento de las tetas de Luna y colocó las manos en sus rodillas para acto seguido deslizar la falda hacia la cintura. Palpó sus muslos y después sus caderas en busca de la goma de las braguitas.

Luna interrumpió aquel beso inesperado y pasional con un gemido entrecortado cuando sintió los dedos de Dean penetrando entre sus piernas. La muchacha se deshizo de la camiseta del chico y apretó fuerte las manos contra su piel color chocolate mientras él bombeaba cada vez más fuerte.

Pero llegó el momento en el que no era suficiente y Luna trató sin éxito de bajar los pantalones de Dean, pidiendo sin palabras llegar hasta el final. Él no se hizo de rogar y tras desnudarse y ayudar a Luna a hacer los mismo, la agarró por las nalgas y, ayudado más por el peso de la chica que por su moderada musculatura, la levantó en volandas.

Arriesgándose a que aquella vieja cabaña cediera por completo Dean empotró a Luna contra una de las vigas de madera, penetrándola con ganas mientras la chica se agarraba con fuerza a su cuello. En la oscuridad aún se hacía más patente el contraste entre el blanco y el negro de sus cuerpos, como el ying-yang. Sólo se escuchaba la lluvia contra los cristales y los gemidos de ambos.

Casi como si lo hubieran planeado y apenas un instante antes de alcanzar el clímax, Dean recostó a Luna en la mesa con toda la delicadeza que pudo y enterró la cara entre sus senos níveos ahogando un escalofrío que ella no pudo disimular.

Aún estuvieron varios minutos con la respiración agitada el uno encima de la otra. La lluvia había parado y ahora el anochecer se abalanzaba sobre la playa como un lobo sobre una presa.

- Debemos irnos – dijo entonces Dean, buscando su ropa en la penumbra.

Luna asintió e imitó al chico. Estaban a punto de salir de la cabaña cuando Luna detuvo la mano de Dean que se disponía a abrir la puerta.

- No te preocupes, no se lo contaré a nadie – susurró Luna a su espalda, haciendo que se le erizase el vello de la nuca.

Durante un segundo, Dean se sintió aliviado. Pero al segundo siguiente se sintió como una persona horrible. Y la expresión casi ausente de Luna, que trataba de camuflar algo más profundo y más común, no ayudaba.

Al fin y al cabo ¿de qué cojones debería estar preocupado? ¿De que la gente supiera que él y Luna habían compartido un momento de intimidad? ¿Que le había gustado? ¿Qué importaba lo que la gente opinara? La vida era demasiado corta como para andar preocupándose por esas cosas. Era algo que había aprendido en esos últimos meses.

Besó la frente de Luna con suavidad.

- ¿Y por qué no? – le sonrió con dulzura y agarró su mano – Vamos, ya es tarde, deben estar preocupados.

El cielo sobre el Refugio ya se teñía de negro azabache cuando Luna y Dean salieron de la cabaña cogidos de la mano. En ese momento el futuro se veía con más ilusión, todo sería más fácil con alguien a su lado. Lo que no sabían es que esa misma noche cambiarían demasiadas cosas.

_**Espero que os haya gustado. No pertenece al canon popular pero creo que tampoco lo contradice y son dos personajes que siempre me han gustado, especialmente Luna (¡ay! ¡Luna!)**_

_**Nos vemos en próximas entregas, hipotéticos lectores.**_


	3. Una urgente necesidad

_**Disclaimer: **Hello, my name is J. K. Rowling and I am… Nah, quitando los muchachos del quidditch, nada de esto es mío._

_**Advertencia: **todo muy húmedo y resbaladizo._

**3. Una urgente necesidad**

El viento silbaba en sus oídos con una violencia inusitada. A su izquierda, Coote se balanceaba encima de la escoba tratando en vano de mantener el equilibrio.

Esquivó como pudo una bludger que Peakes debería haber repelido, pero el golpeador estaba demasiado ocupado intentando no irse de frente contra las gradas.

Los cazadores no lo tenían mucho mejor. Eran incapaces de enlazar más de dos pases seguidos sin perder la quaffle. Y para colmo no veía a su joven buscador.

- Vale – gritó con todas sus fuerzas para hacerse oír por encima de los rugidos del viento y el golpeteo de la lluvia contra la tela que cubría las gradas – Se acabó el entrenamiento. Todos abajo.

Ginny descendió con gracilidad. Sus compañeros, la mayoría de ellos sin la técnica ni la experiencia suficiente, no lo tuvieron tan fácil.

Robbins acabó rebozada en el barro y el guardián, Watkins, partió el palo de la escoba con un aterrizaje nada delicado.

Ginny suspiró profundamente y trató de relajarse. El entrenamiento había sido un maldito desastre.

- ¿Dónde está Blunt? – preguntó a su equipo.

- Estoy aquí capitana – un chico que no sobrepasaba el metro y medio de altura y con el pelo rubio como el sol apareció tras Coote y Peakes totalmente embarrado y con un corte muy feo en la mejilla.

- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó Ginny preocupada. Había pensado en regañarle por haberse marchado tan lejos en busca de la snitch, pero aquel chaval le inspiraba un desconcertante instinto maternal.

- Sí, pero no he encontrado la snitch – dijo con una vocecita tenue.

Ginny volvió a suspirar.

- Bien, podéis marcharos. La semana que viene entrenaremos dos días ¿queda claro? Y espero que sean mucho mejores que hoy. Dadle las escobas y todo lo demás a Harry, me encargaré de recogerlo. Dejad las escobas y el resto del material aquí, yo me encargaré de recogerlo. Sí, Watkins, tu escoba también.

Todos asintieron algo avergonzados y se dirigieron a los vestuarios.

- No deberías ser tan dura con ellos – Harry se acercó para ayudar a Ginny.

- ¿Pero tú lo has visto? – gruñó Ginny mientras encadenaba las bludgers en su caja de madera.

- Claro que lo he visto – contestó él – Pero también he visto que hace un viento de mil demonios.

- Tú nos hacías entrenar en peores condiciones – se defendió ella – Además, tú tienes parte de la culpa.

- ¿Yo? ¿Pero qué he hecho yo ahora?

- He pillado a varios completamente embobados mirándote. Y no sólo a las chicas.

- ¿Qué? – Harry no sabía si asustarse o sentirse halagado.

- Lo que oyes.

- ¿Por qué?

- Pues por qué va a ser Harry, porque eres tú – Ginny le miró como si fuera completamente estúpido.

El chico notó como se le coloreaban un poco las mejillas. Nunca se acostumbraría a aquello.

- Si no quieres, no vendré más.

Ginny lo besó con dulzura en la mejilla.

- Sé de sobra que si te quedas en la Buhardilla mientras entrenamos te puede dar un ataque – sonrió ella – Así que prefiero que sigas viniendo. Además me puedes ayudar a meter en cintura a esta pandilla de negados.

- Bueno, tampoco exageres. Es la primera vez que entrenan juntos. Y algunos son muy novatos. ¿Por qué el muchachito rubio? – preguntó.

- Porque tiene potencial – Ginny terminó de guardar las escobas en el almacén y agitó la varita en el aire murmurando un hechizo. Segundos después apareció la snitch revoloteando y se posó mansamente sobre su varita. La chica la guardó en la caja con el resto de balones – Le falta un poco de agresividad, pero todavía es muy joven. Un par de partidos contra Slytherin y estará listo.

Harry sonrió. Ginny tenía madera de líder.

Cuando llegaron a los vestuarios, ya se habían marchado todos.

- Te tienen miedo – bromeó Harry.

- Los jóvenes probablemente sí. Pero Coote, Peakes y Robbins le tienen más miedo a McGonnagall. Me han dicho que mañana tienen examen de Transformaciones, así que supongo que habrán salido pitando hacia la biblioteca.

Ginny se sentó en el banco y se quitó la túnica y las botas. Se frotó los pies helados para hacerlos entrar en calor y trató sin mucho éxito de arreglarse el pelo. Harry se sentó a su lado.

- ¿Me esperas y volvemos juntos? – preguntó la chica – No voy a tardar mucho, pensaba ducharme en el castillo.

Harry no contestó. Estaba completamente absorto contemplando las entrada a las duchas del vestuario.

Casi nadie utilizaba aquellas duchas, pues los vestuarios eran mixtos y, aunque los equipos de quidditch eran casi como pequeñas familias, ninguno de sus miembros estaba el suficiente tiempo en ella como para ganar la confianza necesaria para desnudarse frente a sus compañeros de sexo contrario.

Los únicos que Ginny sabía que las habían utilizado (confirmado por la totalidad de sus compañeros de equipo incluído Harry) eran sus hermanos gemelos. Fred y George siempre habían tenido muy poca vergüenza, y desde luego no habían tenido nunca ningún reparo en asistir a las charlas de Oliver Wood posteriores a los partidos como su madre los había traído al mundo.

Pero Harry parecía muy interesado en ellas.

- ¿En qué estás pensando? – preguntó la chica, intrigada.

- En que estamos solos – contestó él girando la cara para mirarla a los ojos.

Era cierto. Estaban solos. Por primera vez desde que habían regresado a Hogwarts estaban solos.

El hecho de que ambos estuvieran en cursos diferentes dificultaba mucho las cosas. Si a eso sumaban que los alumnos que no habían podido cursar séptimo el año anterior durmieran en la enorme estructura de madera que se había construido sobre el Gran Comedor y que era conocida cariñosamente por todos como la Buhardilla. Si bien era cierto que Harry, Ron y Hermione seguían teniendo acceso a la torre de Gryffindor, al igual que los demás a sus respectivas casas, la sala común no era precisamente lo que se dice íntima. Y el resto del tiempo que Harry pasaba en el castillo lo ocupaba en las clases.

Además, Ron, Hermione, Luna y el resto de sus compañeros estaban siempre merodeando a su alrededor, lo que dificultaba aún más tener un momento para estar a solas.

Pero ahora, sin proponérselo lo habían conseguido. Los ojos de Harry brillaban con intensidad y en ellos Ginny podía ver reflejados sus pensamientos.

- Harry, no deberíamos… - comenzó ella.

Pero el chico la besó y la poca determinación que le quedaba a Ginny después de aquel desastroso entrenamiento se esfumó. Respondió al beso casi con violencia.

- ¿Nos damos una ducha? – propuso Harry sugerentemente.

Al principio Ginny dudó. No es que tuviera miedo de que nadie los sorprendiera, pues casi nadie se acercaba al campo de quidditch a no ser que tuviera entrenamiento o clase de vuelo. Y que ella supiera, a aquellas horas nadie tenía programada ninguna de las dos cosas. Pero aún así.

El gesto seductor, aunque no lo tenía muy entrenado, no había desaparecido de la cara del chico.

Ginny notó un calor pegajoso y muy placentero en la entrepierna fruto de la excitación que le había provocado el beso. "Que le den a todo" pensó. "Esto es una urgencia".

Contestó con una sonrisa pícara y se encaminó a las duchas mientras se desvestía. Harry la siguió como un perro que sabe que lo van a alimentar y a punto estuvo de caer al suelo cuando tropezó con la pernera del pantalón mientras trataba de quitárselos.

Cuando él llegó, Ginny ya había abierto el grifo y dejaba que el agua la acariciara. Harry no tardó en sentir celos del líquido elemento y agarró la cintura de Ginny mientras buscada su boca.

El agua podría haber estado completamente helada que simplemente con el calor que desprendían sus cuerpos se habría evaporado. Se besaron durante un rato más, saboreando sus labios y sus lenguas. Ginny se agarraba al cuello de Harry notando su pulsante erección apretada contra el vientre, mientras éste la agarraba con fuerza las nalgas y trataba de acariciar su sexo por detrás.

En un momento dado Harry decidió que era demasiado complicado y deslizó una mano entre sus cuerpos, buscando la entrepierna de la chica. Ella se estremeció al sentir uno de los dedos presionar su clítoris una y otra vez.

Estaba a punto de alcanzar el orgasmo cuando una voz en el vestuario la llamó.

- ¿Capitana? – la voz pertenecía a Richards, la otra cazadora.

Ginny maldijo su suerte e intercambió su posición con Harry, que ahogaba una risa inoportuna en su codo, dejándolo a su espalda. Corrió la cortina de la ducha lo justo para asomar la cabeza.

- ¿Qué sucede Richards? – preguntó lógicamente incómoda.

- No encuentro mi bota derecha. ¿La has visto por aquí?

Iba a contestarle que no, que no había visto su jodida bota, cuando sintió como Harry la penetraba hasta el fondo y eso le cortó el aliento. Jadeó un par de veces intentando que no se le notara mucho y apuntó mentalmente matar al chico cuando hubieran acabado.

- No – contestó con voz aguda, tratando de contener un gemido – No la he visto, lo siento.

- Vaya. Bueno, gracias de todas formas – Richards parecía contrariada. "Lárgate ya, niña" pensó Ginny mientras Harry bombeaba cada vez con más fuerza en su coño – ¿Te encuentras bien capitana?

- Sí – cada vez le resultaba más difícil no ponerse a chillar – El agua, que está muy caliente.

Puede que la respuesta la convenciera, o puede que por fin se hubiera percatado de que junto a la ropa de Ginny tirada en el suelo había algunas prendas de hombre. Pero en cualquier caso, Richards se marchó.

Cuando se cerró la puerta del vestuario, Harry se detuvo.

- ¿Ahora vas a parar? – preguntó Ginny enfadada.

- Ya no es tan divertido – comentó el chico con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

Ginny iba a girarse para cruzarle la cara de un bofetón pero Harry volvió a penetrarla y esta vez pudo entregarse sin necesidad de contenerse. Se apoyó contra la pared, húmeda y resbaladiza, para dejar que la polla del chico entrara aún más profunda y la llenara por completo.

Sentía el clítoris hinchado y lo frotó con dos dedos mientras las manos de Harry la sujetaban firmemente de la cintura, aunque alguna se escapaba furtivamente para estrujar sus pechos.

El orgasmo se acercaba de nuevo y esta vez no hubo interrupciones. Ginny gritó con la cara contra los fríos azulejos de la ducha. Harry aún aguantó unos pocos segundos más antes de jadear en un tono algo más grave de lo habitual, que era su manera de indicar que había llegado.

El agua, ahora más templada, y una nueva sesión de besos los tranquilizaron un poco tras la experiencia.

- Ahora si que no vas a conseguir que me salte un entrenamiento – bromeó Harry con su pelo oscuro empapado tapándole la cicatriz.

- Tranquilo, ya no me importa – contestó Ginny sonriendo.

Aprovecharon que estaban en las duchas para hacer el uso habitual de las mismas y volvieron a la zona de bancos de los vestuarios.

Ginny estaba poniéndose las braguitas cuando sintió un dolor punzante se le clavaba en el gemelo izquierdo.

- Ah, ah, joder – se agarró la pierna con gesto dolorido.

- ¿Qué sucede? – Harry estaba buscando sus vaqueros, que debían encontrarse en algún lugar entre toda aquella ropa.

- Me ha dado un tirón – contestó la chica respirando con fuerza.

- Hacer deporte, que es muy malo.

A Harry le hizo mucha gracia su propio chiste. A Ginny ninguna. De manera que zanjó la conversación lanzándole a la cara sus pantalones.

_**Volvemos a las andadas. Sé que dije que trataría de centrarme en pareja poco convencionales y/o poco exploradas, pero no he podido resistirme a escribir esta historia, que se me ocurrió hace tiempo. Por cierto, que todo lo de la Buhardilla y tal, pertenece a otra de mis historias, Maelstrom (entrad, ejem, ejem, que es gratis, ejem, ejem) y he decidido utilizarlo porque me venía de perlas.**_

_**Ya sabéis, si tenéis alguna petición especial, haré lo que pueda por hacerla realidad.**_

_**A cuidarse mucho, gentuza.**_


End file.
